Slughorn era un cerdo con pelo
by denssan
Summary: Lo peor para un Gryffindor. Lo peor para un Slytherin. Lo mejor para ellos dos.. - Slash SeverusxRemus 1º año.


_Disclaimer: Son de Jotaká, no míos._

_Autor/a: Hatisum.©_

_Advertencia: Slash entre Severus y Remus, ( esto es sólo el comienzo)._

* * *

_N/A: Un Slash entre Remus y Snape es Difícil, así que... no me peguéis._Slughorn era un repugnante cerdo con pelo.

Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban, todos conocían ese hecho, esa regla.

James Potter y Severus Snape también se odiaban, pero no porque uno fuera Slytherin y otro Gryffindor, simplemente se odiaban. Y por consiguiente todo el que fuera amigo, conocido o algo de algunos de los dos se odiarían por inercia también: nunca nadie pondría en duda aquello.

Pero había alguien que no vitoreaba a James cada cinco segundos, que no se montaba en una escoba y alardeaba de ser un repugnante Gryffindor. Por eso y sólo por eso, cuando Slughorn decidió poner aquel chico -unos de los peores de la clase- a su lado, no puso ninguna objeción.

----

Lily que estaba junto a Snape sería ahora la compañera de Sirius Black. Caminaba hacia la última mesa de la clase, _la mesa de los chicos_, como un condenado de muerte lo hace a la horca.

No pongas esa cara Evans, no te voy a comer... -Black la esperaba entre aburrido y enfadado.

Le devolvió la misma mirada aburrida: Black no era preocupante, lo que le preocupaba era Snape. Giró la cabeza y le vio un poco triste mientras Lupin llegaba a su mesa. El lo pasaría peor, odiaba a cualquiera que fuese Gryffindor.

... eso se lo dejo a Jimmy – terminó Black con una sonrisa macabra.

Suspiró, puso la mirada mas dura que tenía y con la cabeza bien alta se sentó junto a Black.

Todo por tu culpa.

¿Mía? Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador, Evans.

James sonrió contento, parecía haber desconectado del mundo. Black, miraba hacia los de Slytherin con ceño fruncido. Y Lily, a la que siempre he había caído bien Slughorn, empezaba a pensar que era un repugnante cerdo con pelo. Le había puesto donde menos quería estar: entre Potter y Black.

---

Hola, Soy Remus Lupin.

El niño lo miró sonriendo con aquellos particulares ojos miel, que Snape al verlos de cerca aseguró que tenían algún conjuro, alguna magia extraña que lo hacían brillar de aquella manera tan... ¿espeluznante?. No supo chico se sentaba, extendía la mano y sujetaba su caldero, su libro y sus ingredientes, todo a la vez: tratando de ser cordial, parecía estar siguiendo un baile extraño.

_Desorganización. Típico de los de su calaña. _Snape lo veía tambalearse. No pensaba ayudarle, no a un..._Gryffindor._.

Se veía que el chico lo estaba pasándolo mal, pero aún así no había dejado de extender la mano con la esperanza de que su nuevo compañero de mesa se la estrechara. No parecía notar la maliciosa curiosidad que había en los ojos negros del Slytherin, que impávido, y con los brazos cruzados, empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

Puedes llamarme Remus, o Lupin, como quieras...

"¡PAFT!" Caldero, libro, silla, frascos y niño cayeron al suelo.

Todos los Slytherin rieron automáticamente, algunos incluso se atrevieron a señalar y a gritar comentarios desagradables. Se escuchó un ruido desde _la mesa de los chicos_ y algunos de los Slytherin callaron, pero muchos otros, los más cercanos a Snape, siguieron riendo.

El niño, que había quedado tendido en el suelo, se ruborizó, bajó la mirada y, volvió a ruborizarse. Se levantó aún con la mirada gacha y comenzó a coger sus enseres, con un ligero temblor en las manos, que amenazaba por extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Escuchaba las burlas sobre su cabeza. Aquello era lo peor que le había podido pasar al comienzo de su segundo trimestre en Hogwarts. ¡Segundo trimestre del su primer año! Iba a empezar a maldecir para sus adentros cuando los Slytherin callaron de golpe.

Espera, yo te ayudo.

Snape cogió los libros y algunos frascos de pociones e ingredientes del chico y los puso sobre la mesa.

No te preocupes, hay gente demasiado estúpida – e inconscientemente miró hacia _la __mesa de los chicos._ Lupin se ruborizó aún más. - no les hagas caso.

Yo... Gracias.

No hubo respuesta.

Remus Lupin, puedes llamarme Remus o...

Ya te oí las otras dos veces. Tu ya sabes mi nombre, ¿no?. Pero no puedes llamarme Snivellus.

No, yo no...

Lupin, puedes llamarme Snape. - sentenció. Se giró y miró a Slughorn, que después de haber pasado por la mesa de los chicos para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Black, se dirigía a la pizarra para empezar a dar clases.

Remus ordenaba sus cosas, y miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Snape que parecía sonrojado, parecía estar furioso de estar sonrojado, sonrojado de estar furioso. Miró hacia atrás, hacía los de Slytherin, y comprendió porqué: Snape había ayudado a un Gryffindor. Eso para un Slytherin era lo más vergonzoso que le podía ocurrir a uno de ellos el segundo trimestre de su primer año.


End file.
